The Other Side of the Hourglass
by MixedBreedMaiya
Summary: When a being long forgotten by Time returns to wreak havoc upon the world and the heroes who guard it, one man is confronted with his own future – and it's not what he might have expected. Several mysteries must be unraveled if he is to get home in one piece. [RaineRegal; extensive headcanon included]
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Thanks for checking out my latest chapter fic. It's chock full of my own headcanon and original characters, but hopefully you find the story compelling. I've been thinking about it for quite some time, and it's finally coming out to play. So... Enjoy!

* * *

A fire crackling in the hearth to bathe the room in cozy warmth and light; the lazy sound of Azrael's purr as she dozed next to her mistress' leg; his wife lying across his lap with her head on the arm of the sofa while he drew the fingers of one hand rhythmically through her hair; a book for her and a few little things to finish up the workday for him; and a mug of tea for each sitting on the coffee table nearby. It was a quiet evening, the kind he liked best. He had long ago made a decision to treasure each moment he had, and evenings like this made it an easy resolution to keep. Nothing was perfect, of course, but he rather thought this was almost as close as things got.

A soft, sleepy sound drew his gaze from the paper in his hand down to Raine as she shifted a little. He smiled and smoothed hair back from her forehead while she rubbed her eyes. "Are you getting hints?" he teased her softly. She had never been much of a night owl, but lately it seemed that the little one she carried demanded quite a bit of sleep from its mother. She was solidly six months along, and symptoms and side effects had significantly increased in the last two weeks. It was quite a task, creating life.

She hummed, but her nose crinkled briefly. "Actually," she mused, "she's feeling feisty tonight."

His brow raised. "'She'?" Raine closed her eyes and set her book down to ease her hand under her lower back, and automatically he slid his own fingers behind her neck to rub at undoubtedly sore muscles. "What led to that determination?"

"Mother's intuition."

Regal chuckled and inclined his head in a good-humored concession. "I see. Does that intuition come with a name, too?"

This provoked a small, wry smile of her own, and he leaned forward carefully to deposit the paper on the table before resting his now-free hand over one of hers against her middle, stroking across her knuckles. "No, but Colette's latest letter did. I think she asked every single person in _Sylvarant _for suggestions."

"Well, at least we'll have no shortage of inspiration, I suppose." As first-time parents, the two of them continued to be the recipients of well-intentioned, if not always particularly sought, suggestions and advice and trivia. For the most part, he jumped eagerly at any new information that might help ensure preparation for this drastic life change. It was new and exciting and terrifying, too, and he was far from above taking counsel from the more experienced. Still, there were other times when it was rather overbearing. Some things came down to individual and instinct, and he trusted hers when it came to their child. "How is Colette?"

"Her usual self, as I gathered. She is excited about next week, though."

"I imagine so. Sylvarant and Tethe'alla signing an official treaty at last. The world finally achieving peace. It sounds like everything she's ever wanted."

Raine nodded gently, though she added, dryly, "A treaty signed in the shadow of the fallen Tower of Salvation, the ancient Holy Ground of Kharlan. Sound familiar?"

It was a little ironic, all things considered, he had to admit. It was also different, though, than the last time. "Mithos' 'treaty' was in response to the death of the Kharlan Tree, signed to keep two nations apart. With any luck, the fact that this one takes place after the birth of a new tree, to unite a once-divided world, will lend itself to slightly better results this time around."

She snorted. "Slightly."

"Well, maybe our child can follow in our footsteps and reunite the world if someone else decides to split it." The face she pulled made him bite back another laugh, though an odd sort of twitch under his fingers pulled his attention to their now-joined hands as Raine drew a soft, startled breath and then released a faint chuckle of her own.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one who dislikes that idea."

"I'd say not." His smile remained soft as he returned to combing through her hair and drawing his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. It was still a very recent development that he had begun to be able to feel the baby's movement from the outside, though its first kick had happened several weeks ago, according to his lady love, and it never failed to warm his chest. It was also endlessly entertaining – for him more than her, he was well aware – when there would begin a little fit of hiccups for their tiny bundle-to-be.

"You know we're supposed to go, too. The 'Heroes of Regeneration' are expected to bear witness to this monumental act of peace." She draped the back of her hand over her eyes after rubbing at one of them again.

Regal sifted strands of her hair in lazy playfulness through his fingers. "Do you think you'll be up to the trip?" She wasn't exactly fond of sailing at the best of times. Piling a very harrowing boat ride on top of the third trimester of pregnancy sounded to him like a very poor decision. If there was one thing he had tried to take on these past months, it was ensuring she _wasn't _placed under undue stress.

"I doubt it matters much. Lloyd and Colette are the ones Sylvarant wants to see, and Zelos has to be there for Tethe'alla, and having the chief of Mizuho in attendance doesn't hurt. You would do well to show up, too, as the head of the world's largest financial institution as well as another member of the Tethe'allan court, but I somehow doubt hearts will break if I don't."

He arched one eyebrow. "You know," he told her, drawing the hand of hers he was holding up to his chest with a spark of impish mirth, "_you _are nobility, too, lady duchess." This elicited a roll of her eyes, and he chuckled fondly. "But aside from that, you and your brother are just as much ambassadors as Lloyd or Sheena. You represent an entire race of people hoping to find a place once more in this newly-reborn world. I imagine your support would inspire more than you think."

She hummed as though in noncommittal dismissal, but he could tell by the way she she turned her head away and braced to try sitting up that she was embarrassed. Compliments weren't her strong suit. After providing what assistance his proud partner would let him offer, he draped his arm over her shoulders and touched a kiss to the top of her head. A future for the world, and here, leaning right into his side with her sleepy head in the crook of his neck, a future for him. Yes, the treaty was quite a significant event, but he wouldn't be ashamed to admit he was more enamored with the idea of having more evenings like this; of meeting his child (his _daughter_, if her supposed instinct proved correct); of holding them, rocking them, watching them grow and keeping them safe and giving them everything they could ever want. Both of them, he thought, looking down at Raine.

He didn't deserve any of this, could never hope to deserve it, but it was still his. Despite everything, this was his. Regal shifted slightly just to reach his other arm across and allow her to settle in his grasp. After a moment, he rested his mouth against her crown and whispered, "Raine."

"Mm?" came her sleepy hum. She was fading fast, and he chuckled silently to himself.

"I love you," he told her.

"Good." Her words were a little muffled, a little slurred, but he couldn't deny the warmth that filled him when she mumbled, all her well-known defenses and censors clearly already retired for the evening, "Because I love you, too."

He rubbed her arm absently after touching another kiss to her head and hugging her close. "I think it's time for bed."

"Mm comfor'ble."

Regal tilted his head a little, then rested it down against hers and closed his eyes. To be quite honest, he was comfortable, too. Considering she was very clearly falling asleep there against him, he settled himself back into the couch. They would have a long couple of days coming up, if she decided to travel after all. He would let her nod off, maybe doze a bit himself, and carry her up later.

For now... For now, he would just indulge them both and let visions of the future play across his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I know I uploaded chapter one, like...yesterday, but when I have inspiration these days, I seize upon it. So... Here you go!

* * *

To say the trip from Altamira to the mainland was "stressful" was to make a gross understatement. Not for the first time since their shared life began, Regal found himself sorely missing the rheairds. Granted, trusting one such contraption with the safety of his wife and unborn child would have been a feat for him in itself, considering he had no control over it and had to simply let her pilot it on her own – which, he would readily admit, spoke more to his overprotective nerves than it did her skills. She was better with magitechnology than he, or anyone else he knew, would ever be. Still, ships he trusted; ancient flying machines less so. At least she would have been more comfortable, though. They were definitely both glad when they reached their destination, and though there was some land travel required, they had purposefully left with a day to spare, that there might be some time for her to rest.

As it turned out, they weren't the only ones.

"See? I told you we'd be fine. You never believe me."

"Only because you're usually wrong. Besides, we only _got _here because I was the one navigating. You wanted to go in the completely opposite direction."

"Well, I mean, the world is round, so...he was kind of right!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh brother."

As Regal came down the stairs of the inn, a trio of familiar voices and the youths to whom they belonged were passing through the door. Lloyd, Colette, and Genis entered the inn, grins on two faces and a good-natured exasperation worn by his young brother-in-law.

"While that is true," mused Regal, resuming his descent, "taking the more...scenic route might have deprived us of your company, and I somehow doubt Neil or His Majesty would have been much impressed if the saviors of the world were absent."

The youthful faces turned his way just as he stepped off the final stair, and Colette was the first to greet him – in her way. She gasped and clasped her hands before her in excitement. "Regal!" she squealed. "You're here!" When she tried to trot toward him, she very characteristically tripped, rendering the hug somewhat of an accident. Still. Undaunted, she giggled after he had caught and steadied her while the other two followed.

"Man, Regal, it's good to see you!" was Lloyd's slightly tamer hello as he linked his hands behind his head and grinned from ear to ear. He looked around, though, and blinked. "Don't tell me the professor didn't come."

"Yeah, where's Raine?" asked Genis, putting his hands on his hips.

Regal chuckled and glanced back toward the stairs with a vague gesture. "She came, but the trip here was hard on her. She's resting."

Colette beamed again. "I'm so excited to see her! How far along is she now?"

"Six months."

"Whoa!" Lloyd looked positively astounded. "Then, like, couldn't the baby come any day?"

There was a loud _smack _as Genis hit his forehead with his palm, but after blinking himself at the young man's appalling levels of ignorance, Regal cleared his throat and corrected, "Not for another three months, actually, give or take."

"You're such a moron," the young half-elf snorted while Colette giggled again.

"Some things really do never change," mused a weary voice from the landing. Regal, with everyone else in the room, turned to look at the speaker, and he automatically came to the steps and offered a hand to help her as she slowly came the rest of the way down. She still looked tired, but at least she seemed to be feeling a bit better.

"Professor!" greeted an exuberant Colette, coming forward. She did seem to think twice about the hug she was about to seek and took a quick, shuffling step back and putting her hands out a little to hover between them as if her old mentor might break. And while Regal knew Raine was getting more than sick of _his _treating her like a delicate treasure, he couldn't help but note the hidden relief in her face. He turned his own to hide the private amusement, though he was also glad for the girl's restraint. Meanwhile, Genis came up more sedately to share a bit of a side embrace with his sister.

"I'm so glad you came." Colette clasped her hands before her and beamed after the siblings had separated. "Are you okay? Do you feel okay? Are you _excited_?" she gushed.

With the patience of someone with a great deal of experience handling this bubbly young lady, Raine assured her (and probably him, he thought when she glanced at him), "I'm fine. As for excitement, we still have a ways to go. Right now, it's one day at a time – and today, we have something else to think about."

While it was technically true and the event for which any of them were there _was _exciting, a quiet father-to-be mused to himself that even this would be hard pressed to compare with the expected child. But, alas, his wife was correct: This was immediate, and the other still had a ways to go. He supposed he could give attention where it was due.

"Has everyone arrived?" he asked, resting one hand idly against Raine's back now that she was at his side.

"I think we saw Zelos on the way in," offered Lloyd, glancing over his shoulder. "He looked pretty busy talking to some people, though. They weren't even girls, either, so we figured it might've been important."

"We just got here, too." Genis interlaced his fingers and plopped his hands down on top of his head.

"Oh, I can't wait to see everyone else!" Colette was all but buzzing, and not a one of them was going to take that from her. This was everything she had ever hoped for, and really, while the rest of them (sans perhaps Lloyd) were a little more reined in, it was everything any of them could have hoped for when they reunited the worlds in the first place. It had been a long, hard-fought road to get Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to the bargaining table, and there had only been two foreseeable outcomes: peace and cooperation, or all-out war. Thankfully, reason had prevailed on both sides, and even if many still held reservations about their sister country, this was a remarkable step.

"I know." Lloyd was grinning again. "It's been so long since we've all been together. This'll be great!"

"I agree."

Yet another familiar voice joined the conversation, and everyone turned toward the door to see Sheena, newly arrived and smiling herself. Colette squealed, and Lloyd and Genis both exclaimed their own greetings while the former chosen ran to tackle Mizuho's chief.

"Whoa! Hi Colette," she laughed, returning the exuberant hug. When she was released, Sheena flicked a hand toward the rest of the group. "Hey guys. Good to see everyone – and look at _you _two."

Regal dipped his head as she planted her hands on her hips and turned her attention toward the expecting couple. His smile was easy, and out of sight, his fingers poked playfully into his lover's spine. He knew the fawning was one thing she hadn't been looking forward to on this trip.

"You're, what, five months? Six?"

"Six," Raine supplied evenly after a subtle _look_ his way, which he quite cheekily pretended not to notice.

"Well, you look great! I can't wait to meet Baby Bryant. You two are gonna be the cutest parents. Excited? Nervous?"

The father of "Baby Bryant" smoothly stepped in this time to field the question he knew Raine would get tired of answering. "I would say both are quite appropriate."

Sheena tilted her head this way, then that. "Yeah, that sounds about right... But hey, Raine's already done it once, right? And I'll bet you're a natural-born daddy."

He arched one eyebrow. "We'll see, I suppose," he mused.

Conversation went from there after they had all taken up seats at the nearby tables. Lloyd had countless stories to tell about his travels, some entertaining and others that made a few people around the table cringe for various reasons. Colette and Sheena each had their own stories to tell, updates on Iselia and Mizuho, and Genis talked a bit about Palmacosta and the academy. The parents-to-be mostly played quiet spectators. After all, company business probably wasn't the most interesting topic for most of those present. There was the inevitable turn to the baby and colors and names and questions and more cooing, but thankfully for the mother, at least, there were enough other subjects to keep people distracted once the craze died down, especially after Presea and Zelos had both finally joined in.

"This is gonna be quite the party," Tethe'alla's chosen announced, scooting back enough to prop his feet up on the table in front of Sheena, who promptly pulled a faceand shoved them a little further out of her face. "All the who's who of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla in one place. Not to mention us~."

"This day isn't about us, though." This was quiet Presea, sitting with her hands folded neatly in her lap. But even though it was smaller than most, there was a smile on even her face. Regal was glad to see it. Now that time was no longer leaving her behind, she was becoming quite a pretty young lady. Something he was quite sure, when he caught the furtive glances, didn't go unnoticed by the youngest of their troupe.

"It's much bigger," he agreed, keeping his observations to himself.

"Sure, sure, but you gotta admit, things would be dull without us. No offense to the bumpkins among us, but Sylvarant big-wigs aren't exactly superstar material."

"Like you?" snorted Sheena.

Zelos linked his hands behind his head. "Exactly."

"Having both chosen in attendance is certainly a powerful statement." This was Raine's musing as she leaned back and shifted. He glanced toward her, questioning with his eyes, but she shook her head almost imperceptibly, and he settled his hand behind her back again.

"I'm just excited that everyone's here," Lloyd declared. "We worked really hard for this. Man, I can't wait to see the treaty signed!"

Genis rolled his eyes in good humor. "You're going to be so bored," he predicted, but the boy leaned forward on the table and beamed. "But it is pretty exciting. I'm glad we have the chance to see it ourselves. It's kind of fun being the 'Heroes of Regeneration,' huh?"

"It's also quite a responsibility," Regal pointed out. "Having the weight of the world on one's shoulders is no small burden. We should be humbled."

"And careful," added Raine. "Hero worship can easily warp. Sylvarant and Tethe'alla both need to learn how to stand on their own without us cleaning up their messes. Or taking the blame for them."

It was unfortunate, but it was true. They were all squarely in the public eye now, and that was all well and good until someone decided they needed a scapegoat. If the relationship between the sister countries ever strained, it would be far too easy to point fingers at the people responsible for reuniting the worlds in the first place. It wouldn't matter what the alternative would have been in that case. Like she said, they needed to treat their positions and influence with care.

"Ah, come on." Zelos sat back up and stretched. "This isn't the time for doom and gloom. Tomorrow's going to be a blast, and you, Lady Bryant, should appreciate being part of history as it's made."

"History was already made when the worlds were reunited."

"Anyway," laughed Sheena, rising to her feet. "I'm beat. I think I'm gonna go ahead and turn in."

"Me too, actually." Genis twisted this way, then that, stretching out his back, and then followed the summoner's example.

One by one, they started to disperse up the stairs. They were close to the Tower ruins, but there would still be a bit of a trek the following day for everyone. After coming just this far from the four corners of the world, all of them were tired and ready for a good night's sleep. Regal was, and he knew, from watching her try to smother yawns, that Raine was ready to give up. So they, too, said goodnight and left just Zelos and Colette still in conversation.

The next morning saw everyone rise early—even Lloyd, miraculously enough. He didn't exactly look the chipper lad from the night before, but he was up, and that was really all any of them could hope for. It was actually nice that they could make the trip to the ruins together, grouped into several Sylvaranti carriages sent specially for them. There was more reminiscing, more chatting (though his partner was even less talkative this morning and wasn't feeling well, if he read that grimace correctly). Still, as they got closer and finally came to a halt, excitement buzzed through the air again.

After he had climbed from the vehicle and helped Raine down as well, Regal turned to behold the tents lined up around mossy shards of the fallen Tower. People bustled about, both Sylvaranti and Tethe'allans, all preparing, setting up. There was food being set out on both sides, and local children ran free. He could see musicians, dancers, there were streamers strewn about, and right there in the middle, between the camps, a large piece of rubble had been turned into a table. There at that table would be signed the most important treaty in the history of the world.

There was a certain weight in the air, as if the very mana held its breath in wait. Certainly, this promised to be an occasion.

Genis, Colette and Lloyd trotted off fairly promptly to go find Neil, and Zelos was pulled away by Princess Hilda. Sheena, as the chief of neutral Mizuho, had her own duties to attend to, and Presea offered her assistance. That left just the two eldest to wander the scene and take it in. That was all right; he would much rather present company than getting caught up with the court. Undoubtedly they would have to make an appearance to His Majesty, but at least for now, they could just enjoy the sight on their own time.

As he had predicted, there were several half-elves present, one of whom being Harley—not surprising. He did note that most of them appeared to be part of the Sylvaranti camp, though. Also, unfortunately, not surprising. While he had no doubt plenty of Tethe'allan half-elves had vested interest, things in Sylvarant's sister country were still...complicated. But everything was turning around now, and all they could do was keep going.

"I wonder if this is how Mithos felt when the first treaty was being signed," Regal mused after a few moments of wandering.

"Maybe, though in his case, a war had already ravaged the world. He was desperate."

"True enough. Here, there seems to be more-" Quickly, he stepped out of the way of a young boy flying across the grass. "Joy," he finished with a chuckle, slipping his arm habitually around her waist when they came back together.

Raine hummed softly and allowed herself to lean a little into his side. She opened her mouth to say something—but never got the chance.

A ripple shot through the air as if it were liquid, stirring the grass and trees with an eerie rustle. With it came a horrific lurch of his stomach, and he staggered with a strangled sound. Beside him, Raine dropped straight to the ground despite his clumsy efforts to catch her. His heart pounded in his ears, and there was a nervous murmur through the entirety of the gathering. The other half-elves present had collapsed, as well, but all of his attention was split between panicking over his wife and figuring out what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?" came Sheena's breathless voice as she trotted toward them, looking pale herself.

He shook his head, propping Raine's torso up with one arm while the others, sans Colette and Genis, gravitated their way as well.

"Good question." Even Zelos looked grim and ill. "Where-"

Several variously-colored flashes cut off the chosen as all around Sheena, the Summon Spirits appeared. From Undine and the Sylph to Maxwell and Origin himself, the immortal beings hovered in a semi-circle around their pact-maker. And every single one of them with a remotely emotive face was stoney-eyed—and scared. Another chill ran down his spine to see it.

"Pact-maker Sheena," Origin hailed, two arms folded tightly across his chest. "Disaster is once ore upon us."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! It feels so nice to be updating quickly again. It probably won't last, but I figured I'd take advantage of the creative bug. Here we start getting into the real meat of the story and introduce the antagonist. Enjoy!

* * *

"Pact-maker Sheena, disaster is once more upon us."

To hear these words, spoken so gravely by the most powerful of Spirits, had every muscle in his back pull with tension. Regal kept glancing down at Raine, still unconscious in his grasp, but he kept an eye on the Summon Spirits.

"That's an understatement," grunted Celsius, who seemed to be trying to hide her unease, even panic, behind attitude. She snapped her head toward Origin and balled her fists. "This wasn't ever supposed to happen!"

Undine shook her head, less volatile but just as unnerved. "Indeed," she spoke quietly. "The seal was intended to be unbreakable, but with everything Mithos Yggdrassil put the world through-"

"Yeah, I don't need you to tell me what Mithos did, Maiden."

"Whoa, hey," Zelos interrupted to put an end to the nervous bickering. "What's with the reunion all at once?"

A terse silence met his question, before, finally, the others looked at their leader. Origin squared his jaw. "...She has returned."

Several of the heroes looked around at each other, no less concerned but also confused. "Who's 'she'?" Lloyd asked.

Raine began to stir, much to her husband's relief, and he supported her in getting to her feet after meeting her inquistive look with a shake of his head. She pressed one hand to her head, and he let her lean into him again as they both now listened.

"Long before the birth of Mithos Yggdrassil, another tyrant wreaked havoc upon the world. The ten you see before you now," Origin explained, giving a vague nod around the gathering, "were once eleven."

Regal frowned. "Eleven?" he echoed. "How can that..."

"As you know, each of us holds command of one element, and by natural laws, that one element alone. Celsius over ice; Efreet over hellfire; Maxwell over matter itself."

At this point, Genis and Colette were coming toward them, the former looking, like his sister, a bit ill. "But don't you technically have two?" asked the boy a little hoarsely. "Space and time, right?"

Origin turned his head to peer toward the younger half-elf. However, he seemed to stare through him instead. "Precisely. Time...was not always mine to control. You may consider me to preside over the others as what you call the 'lord of Summon Spirits,' but in a time long forgotten, that tile, as well, was claimed by another. A vicious, sadistic being, twisted by her own power, she threw the world into chaos whenever it pleased her. She would toy with mortals at whim and shatter timelines for sport. She was the empress of time, and she fancied herself the empress of us as well."

"The empress of time..." Raine was frowning herself when Regal glanced at her. "I've never heard about anyone like that. She's not mentioned in any records, books, even legends. How is that possible?"

"By design, I assure you. As Celsius has stated, she was never meant to be remembered by the world; she was never meant to return. Now she has, and when she learns of who you are, she will be driven to seek vengeance upon you."

This sent another ripple of surprise through the group, and they all looked around at each other before Zelos asked the next logical question: "Us? We've never even met her; what's her beef with us?"

Origin closed his eyes. "You are the Heroes of Regeneration. You challenged fate and won, just as the men and women involved in her defeat. She looks upon the mortal races as insects and pawns, seeking to crush beneath her feet any she deems arrogant and pretentious. She will have a personal vendetta."

"We don't have time for a history lesson!" snapped Celsius, glaring toward their leader. "She's out there _right now_, doing who knows what, who knows where, who knows _when_!"

"If we do not provide these people with the proper information, history is doomed to repeat itself, Celsius. What happened with Ivy cannot happen again. I will not be responsible for that." A subtle wave of awkward discomfort went through some of the others, and Regal narrowed his eyes slightly in trepidatious curiosity.

"Then everyone quit yer yappin' and let's make with the magic," snorted Maxwell.

Having all of the Summon Spirits present and speaking at once in such an aura of tension had every one of them on guard, and Regal subconsiously held a little tighter to Raine, who, while not exactly appreciative of either public displays of affection or signs of possessiveness, didn't fight it this time.

"Okay, how about we start with a name?" Zelos suggested, folding his arms. "I like to know exactly who I'm beating to a pulp. Y'know, honor and all that." Agreement was murmured through several others. The Spirits had still only referred to this apparent evil as "she" and "her." The other name—Ivy—meant nothing to him, but judging by the reactions, he would guess that it was not the so-called empress. "Just who is it sending such a chill down your immortal spine?"

"Yes, Origin, you lapdog, do introduce me to your new masters. I'm _dying _to get to know them."

The effect this cool, smooth, venomous voice had on the gathered Summon Spirits was nothing short of remarkable. As if instinct had taken hold, Celsius dropped to one knee in the air; Undine bowed her head; Efreet covered his face with one great arm; Gnome shrank into as compact a space as he could. All at once, each of them showed a disturbing amount of...submission. Not respect, nor admiration, nor loyalty—but submission nonetheless. And like it or not, it sent another chill down _his _spine.

All of them whirled to face a speaker, and he felt a shudder run through Raine's body. There before them was the form of a woman, skin so pale as to be nearly white. Her hair was long and loose beneath a silver circlet in the shape of an infinity symbol. At the roots it was black, but it faded into stark white at the ends. Her dress was elegant, with a sweeping skirt and draping sleeves. From her neck hung a pendant, the charm an hourglass in which sand constantly flowed but neither top nor bottom ever lost or gained a single grain. Silver sashes and jewelry adorned her figure. Surely, the empress lived up to her title.

"Eternity," hissed Origin through gritted teeth, the only one who didn't cower before her.

Glittering green eyes scanned the gathering, and Eternity strode forward slowly, almost prowling. "It seems I have missed a great deal since our last disagreement, but I'm glad to see that none of you have forgotten me. I suppose loyalty runs more deeply than you thought, my treacherous old friend."

"You will find no loyalty here, Eternity. Do not become accustomed to walking free; it will not last long. This world _has _forgotten you, and I intend to keep it that way." Origin summoned his weapons and pointed them toward her, but there was a distinct lack of concern in the way she chuckled.

"I will deliver your judgment later. But first..."

Several of the other Spirits looked up again in alarm, clearly knowing what was about to happen. But although they began to move, Eternity flung out her arms, and everything just _stopped_. Insects froze in the air; the breeze died immediately; the other Spirits became statues. The world around them simply paused. Only the eight heroes and the being who hated them so moved freely.

Regal seized up again, pushing Raine a little further behind him protectively as time was so easily brought to a halt around them. It was surreal, like walking through a painting, but he scarcely took his eyes from their newest enemy. Now, in the anticipation of some unknown attack, he tried to channel his body's mana to either counter or defend. It was a little harder to breathe, though, and all around him the others struggled similarly.

But there were eight of them and one of her, and they had defeated every other Summon Spirit in the world.

"So," Eternity continued, keeping them all under predatory scrutiny, "you are the world's most recent saviors. ...Pitiful. Small creatures desperately clawing at their fate, seeking to rise from the dust and mud where you belong. You relish and revel in the adoration and praise of your peers. You are arrogant, but you are fragile. I will not have mortality oppose me again, fancying themselves heroes and champions. You are a thorn in my side, but soon enough removed. Whatever you have accomplished, whatever you think you have conquered, everything you have known until now is about to change. How would you do, I wonder, playing by _my _rules?

There was no time to react. Eternity swept an arm in a circle before her, and the ghost image of a clock appeared. An unpleasant smile mired by hatred showed from behind it, before she curled her hand into a fist. The image cracked, then shattered, hazy pieces swirling in several wild, spinning whirwinds. They cut through the heroes, splitting them up, and while he held tightly to Raine's hand, they were forced apart, too, translucent shards swirling about them as they did the rest of the party.

"Raine!" he called, watching her throw her hands up to shield her face. He tried to reach for her again, but the world around him was beginning to shift and spin. He heard voices, some from their friends and others he couldn't identify, all speaking over one another until it became just a lot of noise. His surroundings, too, blended into ever-changing colors, and he finally ducked his own head, feeling his heart pounding while his mind raced and his stomach roiled.

What was happening?

Just what was this being capable of?

And how in the goddess Martel's name, he thought desperately before his mind seemed to float away, were they supposed to fight it?


	4. Chapter 4

Tada! Thanks for making it this far. I hope you're enjoying the story up to now, and I hope even more that you continue to enjoy it with this new chapter!

* * *

_"Mortals are not heroes. Ridiculous, tiny creatures who turn on each other at the slightest provocation; who strain against their own limits and defy true authority. You deny your past, squander your present, and rush headlong into your future, heedless of its consequences. You are small. You are weak. You have wreaked your havoc under the impotent rule of false gods—for long enough. Now, the throne once more belongs to one worthy. I have seen what you did; I know what you fancy yourselves. But I will be the mirror and show you each flaw in your image. You have played without proper rules for too many milennia. For you, time is fleeting. For me, it is, was, and will be unchanged and still._

_ "You are doomed only to repeat the same mistakes, and now, mortal life will reap the consequences for the greatest mistake it ever made. And you, hero, will stand alone for all Eternity."_

When he came to, it was with a jolt, like his mind had just landed back in his body with an audible crash. The first thing that registered, though, was bitter, frigid cold, and his eyes flew open with a rush of leftover adrenaline.

Regal was on his feet, but he noticed immediately that he was shin-deep in snow. The world was dark, shades of grey and dingey white. Wind beat at him and pummeled his face with sharp little needles of ice. Barring his arm across his face and trying to shield it from the worst of the blizzard, he twisted this way, then that—but all he could see, far from the crowded, grassy plain of the Tower ruins, was an endless field of snow. But what made his heart pound so loudly was the realization that he was alone.

Where were the others?

_Where was Raine_?

Feeling his fingers growing numb, he brought his hands to his mouth and blew on them while he took in the surroundings and tried to set his racing thoughts in some sort of order. He had to be somewhere near Flanoir; nowhere else could get this impossibly cold. If he could get his bearings, he could head for the city. He needed shelter first thing. Even Celsius' _cave _would have been better than this storm. The problem, however, was that with not even a star visible in the sky, getting his bearings would be...problematic. But he had to try. He had to know what had happened. So, lowering his head against the biting wind, he picked a direction and just started to trudge.

It was brutal, and with no end in sight, every step through the snow felt heavier. He was shivering like mad from head to toe, and he didn't even know how long he had been walking. His thoughts were starting to fuzz and blur, his energy just seeping out. He wasn't going to last, and the one clinging shred of clarity he had knew it.

He couldn't give up.

_Step._

She was depending on him.

_Step, step._

The baby...

_Step..._

_ Thud._

The wetness seeping into his trousers spread to his knees as he dropped to them in the snow. His head hung, and it was hard to breathe. He couldn't feel half of his body anymore. He was fighting, still fighting—but he was losing. "Raine," he whispered, though the words were taken by the wind. "...I'm sorry."

The worst part was that he didn't even know where she was or if she was safe. It was his one and only job, to protect her, and he would never know what happened. He would never meet his child. He would never be able to say goodbye...

"Taela! Oma sun vriel, rada!" shouted a distant voice, hitting his ears and filtering through the haze as if through miles of water. Though his eyelids were heavy, he forced them open, turning his head toward the female form running toward him. A person... A stranger, but it was a _person_.

Regal tried to open his mouth to say something, but he couldn't quite draw the breath required. His hands were the only things keeping him from falling over entirely, but his arms shook; his balance was going, too.

"Rada! Rada!" she called again, and he blinked blearily at several more blurry forms joined the first. The woman crouched next to him and reached out. "Hey. You're okay. You're all right. We'll get you—Goddess M...What...the hell..."

When he lifted his head to meet the eyes of this potential savior, the only feature visible from beneath a heavy cloth mask and hat, the expression in them was startlingly intense. She stared at him openly, searching his own face. Her hand on his shoulder tightened its grip, though he could barely feel it, and there was a moment of silence before he shuddered again and nearly fell over. This seemed to shock her back into her right mind, and she twisted to beckon the others. "Rada, sume, sume."

These unfamiliar words just spilled from the mouths of all of the strangers, becoming a blur of noise unpleasantly similar to the effect of Eternity's witchcraft. He tried to block them out of his aching head, but luckily he was distracted when he felt both of his arms lifted and his body hoisted to its frozen feet, supported by one person on either side. Regal tried to keep his eyes open when they started dragging him along, but eventually he gave up trying to see where they were going and focused what remained of his energy on doing his best to help propel himself forward.

He didn't even realize they had reached a door until it hissed open, and warm air rushed to punch him right across the face.

Regal staggered one more step into the room and fell against the nearest wall. He did his best not to just crumple into a heap, but sliding down to the floor, hugging himself tightly around the middle and shaking like an autumn leaf, wasn't much better. Still, clinging to his consciousness, he finally managed a shaky, "Who?"

Unfortunately, he seemed to be largely ignored as the woman barked a few more orders. The others with her scattered and disappeared from this...foyer, or wherever they were, and only when they were alone did the woman turn slowly back toward him. He squinted up at her against the artificial lights and his own watery eyes, and she was once more staring at him.

Distractedly, she pulled the mask down from her nose and mouth and then lowered into a crouch there a few feet in front of him. It could have been his foggy mind, but he could swear there was a shadow of a smile there on her youthful face.

"It's...really you." She shook her head vaguely and pulled off her hat to let short brown hair fall back into place around her astonished face. The expression she wore was unnerving to him, though, and he tried to brace himself against the wall to get back up.

Unsuccessfully.

Regal flinched as he fell back to the ground, but hoarsely, he asked a cautious, "Do I know you?"

She blinked, looking a bit taken aback. "Oh..." She actually sounded disappointed, deepening the crease in his brow. "I...I guess not. Not yet, anyway..." The young woman pushed back to her feet and bit down on her lip, tapping her fingers restlessly against her thigh. "Let's see... Umm..." From within her shirt, she drew out a very familiar silver key strung on a thing black cord and began to fiddle with it. The sight made his already pounding heart leap.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded, nerves and anger joining unease. This time he did shove himself up at least partially now that the burning of returning circulation had taken the place of numbness.

Another person passed through a door he hadn't even noticed, carrying a blanket. He handed this to the young woman, who nodded. "Fendan," she murmured. Before he left, though, she tapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Find Chava." This she spoke in a language he actually understood, but the name was still unfamiliar. "She's...gonna want to see this." He returned his nod and took his leave again, but while she came forward to offer the blanket, Regal summoned his strength and reached out to grasp the wrist of the hand still playing with the key.

"Who are you, and where did you get that?" His voice was low and dangerous. He was tired of being ignored; tired of no explanations, and if she had _that_, then Raine couldn't be far. It was hers; he had given it to her two years before, and she wore it every day. Sometimes beneath her shirt, sometimes mindlessly, but every day—and now it was a plaything for this _stranger_, and he still had no idea where his wife was. "Why do you have it? _Where is she_?"

"Hey, relax. You're safe now. ...Well, relatively speaking, I guess." She shook her head, then paused and looked from him to the key and back when she finally seemed to hear his most pressing questions. "...Wait. 'Where is _she'_?" she echoed, a tiny edge of excitement creeping into her voice, much to his unease. She shuffled a little closer, not even appearing to care that he was holding so tightly to her. He did release her and even shrank back as much as he could, eyeing her through a glower. "Is that what you said?"

"Indeed," was his warning reply. "Where is Raine? That necklace belongs to her; I want you to tell me where you acquired it."

Here she looked not intimidated nor smug, nor defensive—not even confused. Instead, she actually looked relieved. "Oh, good," she sighed. "That name means something to you."

Anger spiked at the continued trend of being effectively ignored, fueled by the growing concern. "'That name' means _everything _to me."

A smile split her face, and she rose back to her feet. "Even better. Okay. Good. I mean, you didn't say anything when I mentioned Chava, so I wasn't really sure. And of course, who _knows _what Eternity managed to change along the way. Although I guess you do have a ring on your finger, don't you? Yeah, that would probably have been a good clue."

By now his head was swimming. She knew about Eternity, whoever she was, but she appeared to be following what seemed to him to be a very disjointed stream of consciousness in her own little world. He couldn't follow it, wasn't sure he wanted to, but he was getting nowhere. One thing was obvious, however: She knew more than he did, and he was tired of the disadvantage. Tired of not knowing. Tired of not getting answers. Tired of this _child_, these unknown people, the anxiety twisting his insides into knots. Raine's necklace, his wife's necklace, on a stranger who spoke with seemingly intimate knowledge of them both; Eternity's name spoken with such casualness; what looked, now that he could manage to look around and acknowledge his surroundings, remarkably like a Renegade base with no Renegades—

Wait. Renegades? He peered up at the woman still smiling that unnervingly _fond _smile. She didn't look like the Renegades he remembered, but those he remembered had been mostly dressed as Desians at the time. If these people _were _Renegades, that would mean the Flanoir base. Renegades...meant Yuan. Yuan was someone he knew, and if anyone knew the mischief plaguing the world now, it would be the angel. It might have been a long shot, but it was his best bet right now.

"Enough," he finally declared, privately pleased that his voice had recovered and he could sound more authoratative once more. He even managed to get to his feet and reach out, grabbing the key and snapping the cord to remove it from around her neck. "If I am correct, then being where we are suggests that you answer to Yuan even now." She opened her mouth to speak, but Regal cut her off. "It is painfully apparent that you have no inclination whatsoever toward answering any of my questions. Therefore, in the interest of expediting this affair, I want to speak with him."

She puffed out her cheeks and nodded thoughtfully. "That's probably a good idea," she agreed, completely oblivious to the eyebrow he cocked in her direction. "He does tend to get cranky when people don't tell him things, and this is, uh... This is a pretty big thing. Lots of people here are going to want to talk to you, I think." She paused, and her voice lowered. "...Lots of people here thought they'd never get to talk to you again. I know this is technically really bad and needs to be fixed, but for once, I might just have to thank Her Majesty out there."

The hiss of the door brought both of their attention toward it, and at last he let himself feel some measure of relief at the prospect of not being alone with this unsettling girl. He even dared to hope it might be Yuan himself arriving with that uncanny sense of timing he seemed to possess—but the person who entered the room was certainly not him. The hair was quite the wrong shade of blue, reminding him much more of his own reflection, and the figure belonged to a tall, slender young woman. Frustration swirled in his chest again, and he kneaded his forehead.

Another person he would have to go through, it seemed.

With a shake of his head at the floor, Regal dropped his hand back to his side, squared his posture and set his jaw once more, and looked directly at the newcomer, whom he assumed to be the—Chava, wasn't it?—mentioned before.

Adrenaline shot through his body on the leap of his heart. All of the demands died on his lips, and he had to bite back the impulse to say Raine's name in their place when he actually met the second woman's gaze. Blue eyes that, like her long hair, reminded him of his own—but they were staring at him from a face that was eerily familiar for a different reason, and he actually blinked several times to clear his obviously flawed vision. But it didn't fade, didn't change. He was looking right at the spitting image of his wife. It wasn't her; it was someone else's body, someone else's bewildered expression, but it was her face.

Where _was _he?


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back! I'm still drawing from material I wrote, like...two years ago, so the quick updates are still coming. Enjoy! (And maybe leave a review~?)

* * *

For a long moment, the two stared at each other, equally stalled but undoubtedly for different reasons. Regal felt a prickly sensation crawling up the back of his neck while his heart pounded once more in his ears, and he couldn't decide whether to take a step forward or back, or even think of anything to say. Thankfully, as it seemed this phantom was also at a loss for words, the first girl crossed the room. She had started to grin, though, by the time she reached the other's side. Between her roguish amusement and her colleague's palpable shock, he was starting to feel a little like a cornered animal—skittish, nervous.

"I know, right?" said the brunette, nudging Chava. In response, she offered a series of distracted gestures, and the first shook her head. "Not yet." Another string of gestures, and she pulled a face. "We just got him back and thawed out, geez. I thought you'd want to see first, you know, before Mr. Charisma starts interrogating—ow."

The overwhelming familiarity jumped to a new level when Chava interrupted the speaker with a smart swat to the back of her head. Regal actually felt his muscles tighten with just how much this stranger reminded him of Raine. But in contrast, there was a smile, bright and happy and full of silent laughter, pulling at her lips for a moment before she returned her gaze to him. Then it faded, softened, into something else, a look of sadness mixed with joy; grief and pain mixed, somehow, with elation. It made no sense.

None of this made any sense.

"Who...are you people?" he finally managed, all bite gone and his eyes still locked, despite himself, on Chava. "Where is my wife? Where am _I_?"

The two shared a glance, and from a pocket Chava produced a notepad and pen. While she wrote, her colleague looked back at him and gingerly took the key from his slackened grip. "It's not so much the _where_, it's..." As she trailed off, holding up the necklace, Chava flipped the pad around to face him after an instant of hesitation to reveal a single neatly-scrawled word: _when_.

When.

Not where; when.

...When...

"_For you, time is fleeting."_

This time, as he struggled to breathe as if someone had just thrust straight into his gut, Regal did fall back against the wall. The last words he had heard as he had reached for Raine, thinking only of her safety, echoed in his head.

"_For me, it is, was, and will be forever unchanged and still..."_

His mind began to race. Part of him refuted what seemed an utterly ridiculous suggestion. Time travel? That was the stuff of dreamers and novelists! But there was another part of him that had seen more than one impossible, ludicrous task accomplished, and unfortunately, that seemed to be the part most appropriate for this outlandish situation.

_When_.

...All right, then. If, somehow, this was not what he knew as the present, then what was it? Renegade base, since Yuan's presence had been confirmed, so perhaps during Mithos' reign. Except—no. They knew his name, knew Raine's name, so then it had to be future. But how far in the future? It couldn 't be _that _far; Yuan wouldn't keep the bases running for—

Regal stopped. He blinked his eyes for the first time in several minutes. Slowly, he looked up from inside the fog of his spinning head, and his stare landed back on Chava. The spitting image of Raine, with hair so very close to his...

Was that possible? Not just the future, but..._his _future?

A deep. Intense frown creasing his forehead, he forced himself to stand back up and start creeping, drifting, toward her. She was blinking at him with her own brow raised, but all he could see were his own suspicions and conclusions unfolding there in front of him.

"My wife," he rasped, "my Raine...is expecting a child."

Chava drew in her lower lip to chew on it gently, another silent laugh sending one little jump through her shoulders. Another step, then one more. He was within reach now, and he lifted one cautious hand. There in the air a few inches away from her cheek, he let that hand hang, fingers only half-extended as though afraid she would vanish if he actually touched her. "Our...first child..."

She turned her head to glance at his hand through eyes he could now see were glossy with gathering tears. Then, closing those eyes, she took his hand herself and pressed it affectionately to her cheek. His chest squeezed, and he released a rush of astonished breath.

"She was right," he murmured almost reverently, taking in every feature, every beautiful strand of hair on her crown as she burrowed her face into his palm and continued to laugh that voiceless, captivating laugh. "A girl. A daughter... My daughter." His other hand came to tuck hair out of her face and behind a very subtly pointed ear. "Goddess, look at you... You look...so much like your mother." Again, he was feeling heady. He didn't fight it this time, though.

With the brightest, most beautfil smile he'd ever seen, she lifted her head and squeezed his hand while making more of the gestures from before with her free one before it came to rest over her mouth. He had no idea what they meant, but he was bright enough to recognize it as a full language—as well as figure out that it was the only one she used.

Regal glanced fleetingly at the brunette still standing close by. "I'm sorry," he quietly offered to Chava. "I don't..." She could obviously hear, but not once had she used her voice.

"She said she's missed you."

This voice, soft and a little watery, came from their spectator—who, when he looked more deliberately her way, was wiping her eyes and smiling, too. She dropped her eyes and shrugged gently. "We all have. Mom, Chava, Micah...and..." She looked up through her hair at him.

Like a second curtain was being drawn aside, Regal felt the implications of her words, her tone, her stance settle over him and cast light on one more piece of this puzzle. All of that, on top of the necklace he knew so well... He kept one hand clasped with Chava's—his daughter!—but he shifted a bit to face the supposed stranger who wasn't so strange after all. "Then you..."

She didn't look a thing like either him or Raine, that he could tell, but everything about her behavior and interaction with Chava now seemed unmistakable.

Her big, brown eyes came to life, and a grin split her face again. "Hi, Dad."

All of the anger, the frustration and suspicion he had felt toward her only moments ago suddenly felt as distant as his past was to this present. Not one daughter, but _two—_and hadn't she said another name? "And...the other, M..."

"Micah. Yep. Yours, too., the pain in the butt."

A son. Two daughters and a son. Three children. Three lively, healthy children. Regal looked back and forth between the girls. He could only imagine what his face must look like in this moment. Judging by the laughter of one and the grin of the other, it was something to behold. With his fingers still unwilling to release Chava, he took the other young woman by the chin. "And you...? Your name?"

"Jo," she replied promptly, and he noted the sidelong look his daughters both gave each other. Chava made a few gestures, but her sister shook her head and signed right back, childishly sticking her tongue out, before looking at their bewildered father. "Okay, fine. Journey." Chava snorted and covered her mouth, and Jo pointedly ignored her this time.

"...I seem to be missing something," Regal admitted with a weak, weary smile. There was clearly an inside joke playing out before him.

"Big sis is trying to get me to tell you my first name."

He blinked. "...That...isn't your given name?"

"Oh, it's the name _you _gave me. It's just not the name I was saddled with." At his continued puzzlement, Jo sighed. See, I'm adopted, but the one thing I inherited from the people who spawned me was a truly horrible name, which we will not be sharing," she added loudly, directed toward an impish Chava. "Suffice to say, my name is Journey, and I go by Jo."

"Adopted?" he echoed, surprised. It seemed like every new piece of information added another layer of fog to this dream. He could scarcely follow it, and as he drew his hands back from his grown girls, he felt like so much lead after the emotional whiplash between alarm, concern, anger, shock, incredible joy, amazement, and utter confusion. He had so many more questions to ask, he knew, but somehow in this moment he couldn't signle out any one from the rest. Too much to take in right now. Too much.

"I'm sorry," he offered at length. "This is...a rather bizarre situation for me."

There was a shift in Chava's expression; it resembled more of a grimace than anything else. She signed something to Jo, who snorted herself in reply but nodded. "Got that right." Another string of hand gestures, this time punctuated with a jerk of her head toward the door through which she had entered. Jo followed the motion with her eyes. "True. Standing here is pretty pointless. There's a lot to explain, and you...kind of look like you're about to keel over," she added toward him.

Regal wasn't about to try arguing that one, and when Chava took his hand to draw him toward the door, he drifted along after both young women. They left the vestibule—for lack of better term—and passed into a corridor that, as exprected, gave the strong impression of a Renegade base. It seemed increasingly obvious where they were, but he couldn't quite decide if that comforted or concerned him more; on one hand, Yuan's headquarters were among the safest places in the world, and they were at least marginally familiar, but on the other, his children were there. He could only assume it was all connected to what (who) had brought him here, but he still would have liked to see them at peace, perhaps with families of their own, rather than in league with Yuan and...whatever else they were involved in.

After a moment of following in a dumb attempt to soothe his head and let the information he'd already been given settle into some vague sort of organization, he finally ventured one more question, against his sanity's better judgment. "Is...your brother here, as well?"

Chava looked back at him and shook her head. She started to sign, but she caught herself and sent an abashed, apologetic glance his was. He actually felt a pang of guilt, himself, at the thread of sadness he thought he could see riding her shoulders. By all rights, her _father _should have been able to communicate with her, but as far as he had known, she wasn't even born yet. Still, out of instinct, he squeezed her hand. He was rewarded when she returned the pressure before whistling sharply toward Journey, who had also apparently forgotten about the language barrier.

The brunette twisted as promptly as a trained dor and stared. "Huh? Oh—right. Sorry, um... No. Micah and Uncle Genis are in Flanoir, trying to fix the barrier there. Here, this is good." Jo turned sharply to the right and led the way through another set of automated doors, and shortly they found themselves in what looked remarkably like a sitting room despite the rest of the structure. Not that he cared; he was just glad to finally have somewhere vaguely more comfortable than the floor to sink down.

As he lowered himself down onto the beige sofa, the girls sat across from him. Chava sat like a lady, hands in her lap and back straight; in her chair, Jo was quite a contrast, leaning forward with her feet spread and arms draped over her thighs. He couldn't keep the amusement at bay entirely, but he shook it off for priority's sake. "Barrier?" he questioned.

"Oh. You know the crazy storm outside?" He nodded. "The world has gone nuts like that pretty much everywhere. The only way towns can survive these days is inside a barrier. It's kinda' like..." Journey glanced toward her sister briefly. "A big magicky dome thing surrounding the town. It was adapted from old magitech, and it requires close supervision. People are protected from the elements inside them. There's one around here, too."

Regal nodded again, slowly, as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea. "And this is...the old Flanoir Renegade base, correct?"

"Heh, about that... Flanoir's base is long gone. This is Triet."

His train of thought derailed promptly, and it took a few minutes of blinking before those words made any sense to him. This was...the Triet desert. The blazing, sandy home of Efreet. And there was a blizzard. In Triet. "...How...is that possible?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

This new, very familiar voice drew all of their attention toward the man standing near the far wall as though he'd always been there, even though Regal was fairly certain the room had been empty when they had arrived. Judging by the face Jo pulled, and her hiss toward Chava of, "How does he _do _that?", she was of a similar mind. The latter just smiled and shrugged.

Regal sat upright. He considered rising to his feet, but the leaden feeling had crept solidly back in. It was probably better to stay down. "Yuan."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six is a go. Still typing up what I wrote in my notebook two, three years ago, so still updating. I dread when I have to go off book! XD

* * *

The years that had apparently passed hadn't changed the face of of the half-elf before them. That was hardly a surprise, all things considered. Regal never would have imagined the sight of this particular man to be quite so reassuring, certainly, but it was hard not to feel a sense of balance restored at the presence of someone _he _knew, instead of everyone who simply knew him. His attire was different, though. It no longer quite resembled the battlegear he recalled. Instead, he looked less like a soldier and more like...a man.

Yuan strode forward after a moment more of observation through narrowed green eyes. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking—though admittedly, that was also very familiar. "You are here," he repeated. "You should know not to doubt the possibility of anything by now." Turning his head, he addressed Chava. "How much does he know?"

Jo was the first to answer. "He—"

"Not you," Yuan interrupted sharply with a look to match. "If I wanted your answer, I would have asked."

The young woman snapped her mouth shut and glowered at him, chewing the inside of her cheek. Regal himself felt the bristle of irritation on her behalf—she was his daughter!—but he exercised restraint and settled for a very hard stare.

Chava waited a beat, glancing between the others, before she apparently decided it was both safe and best to give her answer. Of course, he had no idea what she was actually saying—nor what Yuan was saying when, to the human's bemusement, _he _began to sign back. He supposed it stood to reason that anyone who understood the language would probably be able to also use it, but it was still an oddly unsettling sight. Just how much time had his children spent around the reclusive Renegade leader?

Come to think of it, he still didn't even know how old they were.

Yuan's sigh brought his attention back to the present (future?) moment, and he met the other man's gaze when it left Chava. "A familiar situation," the half-elf remarked. "It seems we've no choice but to fill you in for now, though luckily for both of us, you are not Lloyd Irving, so we should only have to go through this once."

Regal felt one brow inch upward, unsure if he should take that as a compliment or not. He nodded, however. "...Very well." In all honesty, while he was still eager to understand—and to figure out where Raine was—he wasn't entirely certain he would be able to wrap his head around what he was about to be "filled in" on.

"Mom should be here," Journey stated, rather shortly.

Mom. He sat a little straighter, feeling his heart pick up again. "Then Raine is here." It was half question, half hopeful statement. They had been standing close to each other. Was it possible they were sent to the place after all?

Something flickered in Yuan's expression; a muscle twitch, the slightest tightening of his eyes. He had no idea what it meant, but something significant had clearly just happened in the other man's head.

"Your version? No," Yuan replied smoothly without so much as a glance toward Journey. "She exists in this time, and as far as we have gathered, it appears that two of the same person cannot occupy the same moment in the same timeline. The woman you know is likely right where you left her, or in another timeline. Potentially both."

A frown creased his brow at the last statement, added more like an absent afterthought. "Both?" He was careful not to ask how that could be after the exchange earlier, though the sentiment was probably laid out on his face.

With a scoff, Jo pushed to her feet and shrugged off the hand Chava had placed on her shoulder. "This is stupid," she stated. "I'm going to get her."

As she made to brush past him, Yuan reached out and caught her by the arm, rooting her in place close at his side. The tension snapping between them was palpable, but that strange hint of something, of silent meaning, still lurked in his gaze. "Your mother," he told her in a deliberate calm, "is otherwise occupied at the moment. This is not. The time."

Regal could feel the muscles across his shoulders and upper back pulling taut again as he watched the exchange. Between the clear scorn from his daughter, the cold urgency from Yuan, and the fact that Raine was somehow involved... He started to rise to his feet after all, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chava shake her head at him and get up herself.

"She would want to know." Jo narrowed her eyes. "Unless you just don't _want _her to know."

His frown deepened, and Chava cringed, but Yuan just held the girl in a steady grip and scowl alike. At last, he drew her a little closer and spoke right at her ear words too quiet to hear. It was a full fifteen seconds before the low hum of his voice died and he pulled back, releasing her arm slowly. She took a prompt step away from him, and she looked no less pleased, but she eyed him for a long moment.

"...She should still know," she said at length, though it was more grudging than hostile now. "You'll see. When Micah and Uncle Genis get back, they'll agree."

Yuan never even blinked or looked away. "...Chava." When the other woman had crept up, she took Jo's hand and tugged. Soon, with the former sending back a sweet, reassuring (if wary) smile toward him and the latter never lifting her dark glower from Yuan's stoic face, Regal watched them both leave the room. And then it was just the two men.

A loaded silence followed while Yuan finally closed his eyes, released a sigh to center himself, and shook his head. Regal followed his movements for a time, but unlike the other, he wasn't quite ready to dismiss what he considered to be the most important topic. His Raine wasn't here, which was both comforting and alarming, since he didn't know where she _had _ended up, but there was still a version of her.

"I would like to speak with her," he stated, a little more diplomatic than his vocal daughter. There was something no one was telling him, and the weight of it hung in the air. That it was something he could find in Yuan's countenance, alone, was enough to set him on edge.

"That would be in no one's best interest at the moment," was the gruff dismissal that met his request. "Our priority should be to figure out what to do now. We can't exactly ignore you presence and carry on with business as usual."

Bracing himself against the arm of the sofa, Regal stood at last. "Why?" he pressed around the growing knot of concern and confusion.

Yuan arched one eyebrow. "Why can't we ignore you?" he asked dryly.

The duke didn't take the bait. "Why can't I speak with Raine? What's happened to her?"

"Nothing. She's fine. And if you would like to keep it that way, I suggest you drop it for the time being."

Regal stiffened and took a step closer to the angel, who turned to face him head on. "Is that a threat?" he asked dangerously. Yet, to his surprise, there was no hostility, no arrogance or smugness in the stare that now held his. It was hard, grave; the solemnity and unspoken meaning from his confrontation with Journey had returned.

"It is a word of caution," Yuan replied in a voice just as low. "For her sake. You and I both would understand all too well, and I am telling you, for her sake, drop it."

He wanted to argue. He wanted to say that he had every right to see the woman he had married; the woman with whom he would apparently raise three children. But he didn't know what these people, what this Yuan, knew, and the genuine, sober sincerity in the other's face stayed his tongue. He was a patient man, a prudent man who calculated risks, and whatever it was no one would say was too big a risk for him to take if it involved Raine. Therefore, for now, he conceded the issue. Inclining his head, he slowly lowered his heavy, achy body back to the couch. "All right."

A visible line of tension seemed to evaporate, and Yuan returned the nod, though Regal couldn't decide if it was in gratitude or exasperation. The "thank you" he uttered was even jarring and did nothing to assuage his concern, but at last, Yuan took a seat across from him.

"You have now met two of your children," he began. "Chava, as you have probably realized, is the eldest. She informed me that as far as you last knew, she hadn't been born yet."

Regal nodded. "Yes. Raine—...my Raine," he corrected, though it sounded so strange, "is, or was, carrying our firstborn now." Six months. Just three more, and little Chava would be part of their lives... His eyes strayed toward the door briefly.

"...Indeed. However, 'your Raine' is nearly a century removed from today."

The duke felt himself jump, and at once, his bewildered attention was back on Yuan. "A c..."

"That's right. Chronologically speaking, ninety-six years have passed since the last sunrise you can remember. You," he added, "have been dead for..." He paused for half of a beat and fluidly changed what he had apparently been about to say first: "Quite some time."

He supposed that made enough sense (as much as anything else did, anyway); he'd already been told that there could only be one version of any person at any given time. He was here, so he had to already be removed from the picture in the natural course of things, if any part of this could be called _natural_. Still. A century. Regal looked back toward the door.

Chava and Journey still looked like young adults, no older than Raine the day he had married her. So then his adopted daughter had elvish heritage, too. And apparently, the racial traits of elves were rather dominant, considering his biological children had inherited only a fraction of their blood from that side.

"I would imagine so, yes," he replied distractedly. It certainly explained the girls' reaction to seeing him.

Giving his head a shake to refocus his thoughts, he leaned forward against his thighs, fingers woven together between his knees. It didn't even register that his position was almost identical to Jo's. "All right. Exactly what is going on here?"

Yuan looked oddly relieved by this return to business—or at least more comfortable. But it was only enough for a glimpse before he nodded as well. "Does the name, Eternity, mean anything to you?"

Regal narrowed his eyes. "Indeed. It was her magic that brought me here."

"Yes."

"What do you know of her?"

"She's a summon spirit, but unlike any you've known until now. You undoubtedly remember Mithos and his misguided god complex. Unfortunately for us, Eternity is much closer to one than he ever was, and as filled with hatred as he was, she harbors even greater animosity for the world. The entire world, and in particular, this time around, the Heroes of Regeneration were at the top of her list. Clearly, she found you and knows well who you are. I'd wager she whisked the rest of your friends out of their lives, as well, though at the moment there's no way to tell where, or when, they are."

Raine... His expression drew, but he did his best to force the anxiety into the back of his mind; Yuan was correct, and right now he didn't know enough. So he was quiet, letting just one small voice pray that she was all right.

"You are not, however, her only targets. Her only agenda appears to be a dictatorship, and she claims dominion over mortal life—as well as her own kind."

"Her own kind...?"

"Yes. You've already experienced it firsthand. This is Triet, and it's under a relentless arctic storm. She has gained control of the elements that rightfully should belong to the other Summon Spirits. And not only that, but there has been no sign of any of them in this timeline for decades. We've been doing our best to locate and free them, but thus far our efforts have been less than successful. Simply keeping some manner of civilization intact is challenging enough when we live at the mercy of every whim of an unstable immortal being."

He nodded slowly. "And judging by where we are, the Renegades play a great part in that."

"Along with other key figures, yes. The technology we possessed proved invaluable for establishing the infrastructure we have now. It takes much more than the organization you remember, however. Ironically enough," Yuan mused, "half-elves have become the leaders, the ones on whom the world depends. The barriers rely on a combination of technology and magic that only those with elven blood possess. It might be funny if we weren't all fighting for our lives every day."

It certainly was a morbidly amusing thought. Regal sat back. "And you are working here, apparently with Raine and Genis." Despite himself, he realized, he was gauging Yuan's reactions. He was met with very little, though. "Am I correct in assuming that this is the base of your operations?"

The angel nodded. "Yes. The Flanoir base was destroyed long ago. The cities that remain are not actively involved in the resistance; that is orchestrated from here by the relatively few of us who know what's really going on and have even a prayer of countering it. Raine and her brother are a part of that, as well as my people and, obviously, your family."

Regal found it a little odd that he had listed Raine as a separate entity from "his family," but he supposed it came down to perspective. As far as he was concerned, they had a healthy marriage; according to everyone here, that marriage had ended many years before. At least she was safe, however. And no doubt her skills were an enormous asset. All things considered, he would have preferred to know that she and their children were living in peace, but he was proud nonetheless.

So much had happened in those missing years...

The hiss of the nearby door, closely followed by a young voice triumphantly calling, "Daddy!", drew both men's attention toward the little girl trotting into the room, arms up and hair trailing in the shredded remains of what had probably been a long, white braid. While Regal felt his brow fly upward with the realization that the small child was addressing _Yuan_, Yuan himself seemed to reach out automatically to catch her before she tripped and fell.

"Ginny," the half-elf stated. There was a notable shift in his tone from just a moment ago; it was softer, despite the obvious confusion. "What _are _you doing, ka min?"

She looked up at him with big, innocent violet eyes. "Al den eth sota," she replied, baffling poor Regal even more. Just how many languages were involved here? And when in the world had Yuan started a family—and for that matter, with whom? Clearly someone else with elvish blood, given the child's hair and eye color...

Yuan lifted her with ease into his lap. "Ana sen andruil. Where is your mother?" A split second passed, and Regal watched another, more dramatic shift overtake the other man's features. His eyes widened, his brow creased, and he took the girl's chin gently. "Virginia, where is your mother?" he repeated urgently.

Scarcely had he asked, however, before the doors opened again, and the toddler twisted to point toward them. Yuan cursed and shot to his feet, one arm supporting his daughter. Regal tilted his head at the name he swore he'd heard and followed the sound of something clattering to the ground from the direction of Virginia's pointing finger.

And then it was his turn to freeze, staring right back at the pair of unblinking, familiar, horrified violet eyes that were locked on him.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the review! I really appreciate it, as I've worked hard on this story over the years. With the publishing of this chapter, however, I'm officially off book, so unfortunately, updates will slow down. Hopefully not too much, but I do hope you'll stick around and keep reading (and reviewing)!

* * *

Raine stood there before him, a book lying at her feet with pages bent every which way, though she seemed not to notice. She was barely a day older than the last time he had seen her despite the decades. Her hair was pulled back and up, so it was difficult to tell how much the length had changed in all that time, but she was still Raine. She was still his Raine.

Or...

Goddess Martel.

White hair; purple eyes. Virginia. _Daddy_.

Not _his _Raine. Not anymore.

Before this startling, rather discomforting realization could sink in fully, Yuan had crossed the room and taken her arm gently. "Raine," he murmured. A string of the foreign words followed, but even while Regal stood and Yuan spoke, she never moved. He watched the hurricane play out in her eyes and knew there were a million thoughts all fighting for dominance in that brilliant mind. There was pain, though, and anger. Even after a century, he could still read her.

Yuan glanced back toward him when the woman seemed utterly deaf to his words. The little girl he was holding had started reaching for her mother, but it was as though Raine herself were lost in some other world entirely. The man beside her closed his eyes and used his free hand to rub his face as he shifted Virginia against his shoulder. Clearly, he had hoped to avoid whatever was happening at the moment. Still, Regal's first instinct when faced with that haunted expression was to reach out.

"Raine," he greeted softly. _Remember, you're dead_, he reminded himself.

Her entire body gave a violent start as if someone had just doused her in ice, and the veil fell away from her eyes. She turned her head and looked instead at Yuan. "What happened?" she demanded. "What the hell has she done now?"

The harshness, the grit in her voice startled him, but he hid it expertly while he let Yuan answer. "Apparently," he said, still keeping his own voice low, "she is continuing a tradition of refusal to let the dead remain dead." Regal nearly winced. It was a rather unpleasant way to think about it, however accurate.

"Apparently." Looking rather restless, Raine finally took Virginia, who had begun to squirm and fight and eventually break into frustrated tears. The child hugged her around the neck with one arm while the other hand slipped a thumb into her mouth, and Regal couldn't help the smile as he unintentionally imagined a toddling Chava in her place.

But of course, that wasn't Chava. It wasn't even his child. It was someone else's. Someone else's _with Raine_.

That...would take more than a little getting used to.

"This isn't a coincidence," Yuan continued, drawing Regal's attention back to the two adults despite how obvious it was that their conversation wasn't particularly meant to include him. He was watching Raine more than anything; noting the prevalent line of tension running through every limb, that icy, unflinching mask she wore, and the clear emotion he could see behind it.

"No," she agreed, "it's not. She knew _exactly _what she was doing. She's toying with us."

Upon entering, she had seemed wholly unable to look away. Now, however, it appeared that she was very purposefully refusing to so much as glance toward him, and it certainly did nothing to ease his frown. A _great _deal had happened, indeed. And he was positively aching to figure out what; to learn just why the very sight of him seemed to be...traumatic.

"...You don't have to deal with this," Yuan told her after a beat of what looked remarkably like hesitation.

Raine shifted the child, who had turned those big, curious eyes toward the stranger who still couldn't decide what to make of her, either, and the woman gave her head a brisk shake that he—and probably Yuan as well—recognized. "We're already 'dealing with this.' All that matters is finding Origin and stopping Eternity. Everything else..." Here she paused, and Regal drew his eyes to the fist forming of her free hand. "...Is just a distraction," she finished, her voice a deadly calm.

He felt the subtle recoil in his shoulders at her words, and his frown deepened. Yuan cocked an eyebrow, but she gave neither a chance to respond to the rather cutting statement.

"Genis and Micah are on their way back now. They've spoken to Kate in Flanoir. If we're lucky, she may have learned something."

"...Good. Harley?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

Regal looked from one to the other, desperately wishing he could interrupt; tempted to demand an explanation. When he heard the familiar names, however, he couldn't quite bite back the surprised echo of, "Kate and Harley? Then they're allies, as well?"

Raine stiffened again, her grip visibly tightening on the resultingly unhappy child she held. Virginia grunted and wiggled and tugged at her mother's shirt in protest, but she just squared her posture without a single acknowledgment of his question. She looked a little skittish, like she might bolt any minute.

And in fact, that was just what she did a moment later. She said something else in that unfamiliar tongue—elvish, perhaps?—renewed her grip on Virginia, and vanished back through the door.

"Raine—" Regal took a step forward, but Yuan held out one hand to stop him while the other straddled the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes with thumb and forefinger. The last words he heard before the doors hissed shut behind her were absolutely chilling:

"Mama, who is that?"

"No one, Ginny."

No one. _No one_. To his wife, to the woman he loved more than anyone or anything, the mother of three children he didn't even _have _yet, he was...no one.

As Yuan's sigh broke through his own sort of fog, Regal snapped his attention back to the angel. "Enough," he all but growled. "What happened?"

There was no intimidation in the grimace with which Yuan looked back up at the door. "What happened is the best laid plans falling through, and as usual, Virginia was involved." Before Regal could voice his humorless correction, he turned and fixed him with that same hard stare. "I did warn you that a confrontation would be in _no one's _best interest. I wasn't saying that to hear myself talk."

Something simmered in his gut, though, and he scowled. Yes, from her perspective, he assumed there had been grief in losing him decades before, but there was more to it. "Tell me why. Tell me why the _sight _of me was enough to horrify her. Tell me why she won't even look at me again, much less speak to me. For that matter," he snarled, "tell me why you have children _by my wife_." Jo's words echoed in his ears, though the rational part of his brain knew better. To see Raine simply turn her back on him, dismiss him, even fear him, if he were honest, was excruciating. He was hurt—because she was hurt, he didn't know why, and it was to another man she turned for comfort. Helplessness so easily became rage when mixed with confusion.

"Restrain yourself, Duke Bryant," commanded Yuan, raising his own voice just enough to cut through all other sound. The half-elf waited an instant, then closed the gap between them by two strides. "First," he continued, a little more quietly, "_your _wife did not bear my children; mine did. Adelaide and Virginia are my daughters, whom I had with _my _partner, one five years ago, the other three. Do not forget how long it has been since your family buried you. From their perspective—her perspective—and mine, you are long dead, so I suggest you set aside this misguided jealousy."

Regal clenched his teeth and kept his eyes level with the other's, but he was silent. He was right, of course, but that didn't settle the anger.

"Secondly, it is not my place to answer any of your other questions, nor am I obligated to do so. That is between you and your family, and while it may be difficult for you to accept at the moment, I am just as concerned with her wellbeing as you are. However, I have never tried, nor will I ever try, to take your place—not as a father to your children, nor husband to your wife. I have a great deal of respect," he concluded, his gaze never wavering, "for the man who loved her first."

The words took him aback, and some of the heat left the abashed man's stare. A handful of seconds paused, but Regal finally took a tiny, fluid step backward and nodded gently in acknowledgment of the weighty statement, and an unspoken, mutual sort of understanding settled back over the two. They had something in common, after all, and she was being taken care of in his absence, something for which he had always hoped.

Yuan was correct, as well. It was neither his responsibility nor his place to mediate the affairs of her previous marriage. It was _his _family in question, and though there were clearly things no one wanted to say, it was not right to force her new companion into that role. He would have to find out on his own, and not through cruel accusations.

"...I'm sorry," he offered at length.

The half-elf shook his head. "No need. I can only imagine how strange and unpleasant this is for you."

"I think 'unsettling' is a better word." Not that his experiences thus far had been particularly cheerful, but he could hardly fault anyone here for that. What was "unpleasant" was the harsh, even desperate aversion to him that he'd found in her eyes. That, however, was indeed for him to address, and him alone.

Feeling too heavy to stand again, he sank back down and kneaded his forehead. "...My daughter," he finally said, sounding exhausted even to himself. If he couldn't have an explanation of Raine's reaction, maybe he could have one about Jo. "Journey. The two of you don't seem to get along terribly well."

Yuan smiled grimly. "Journey and I have...a complicated relationship," he replied. "But she's strong, as are your other two children. You raised them well."

Perhaps that was all he could hope for. Regal watched the other man sit down again as well and finally forced himself to lean back and try to relax a few muscles. "So what happens now?"

"That's a good question. As you probably heard, we are awaiting your son and brother-in-law and what news they might bring. Your presence, as problematic as it may prove in some respects, can't alter our plans or goals. Eternity wants to derail our efforts; we're not going to let her."

Regal nodded. "I would like to help."

Here, Yuan shook his head. "You're a stranger here. This might not even be your intended timeline; what you don't know could get you killed, and possibly others as well."

He blinked. "Not my timeline?" he prodded. "I've met two of my own children; how could this not be my future?"

"...Proving my point," the angel sighed tersely. "Time is not a simple, single, linear line. There are infinite possibilities in infinite combinations. Your future, and that of any- and everyone you know, _could _look like this, or it could be entirely different. Part of Eternity's mischief is splitting and shattering and warping timelines. I wouldn't be at all surprised if your own future was something else altogether."

A frown showed his confusion. "So what you're saying," he clarified, "is that there are numerous versions of me, of everyone here, all existing parallel to but separate from one another."

"In essence."

The idea was positively baffling, but he nodded gently to show he was at least marginally keeping up. "So all of this, my children, everything that's happened these ninety-some years might not come to pass the way it has here."

"For you? Perhaps not. It's impossible to tell what your future holds, or, frankly, how this...excursion of yours may change things in it. But one thing I believe we can agree upon is that we need to get you back to where, and when, you do belong before more damage can be done. Which means, as I said, following our original plan and finding Origin."

To say any of this made sense would be to take it a bit too far, but Regal felt like he had a decent enough grasp on the situation. He nodded again. "It would seem so." But that still begged the question, what was he supposed to do with himself?

Yuan got back to his feet. "...You may feel free to go anywhere you like while you're here. I should hope it goes without saying that you should stay away from any magitechnology, and you would do well to stay out of the way, but I have no doubt at least one of your daughters would be more than happy to give you a tour."

Regal stayed where he was, but he looked up. After a brief hesitation, he had to ask: "...And Raine?"

Yuan grimaced faintly, and it looked for a moment like he wasn't entirely sure how to respond. "I would like to advise you stay away from her for now, but I imagine keeping you away would be impossible. All I can offer is another word of caution. Your presence here causes her great pain, and while I can't tell you why, I encourage you to bear that in mind."

The duke watched him incline his head before leaving the room.

It would be difficult not to bear that in mind, he thought. Not after the look on her face.


End file.
